Unnamed Suliban
The following is a list of unnamed Suliban. Broken Bow agents These two agents followed the Klingon courier Klaang to Earth where his Klingon scoutship crash-landed in a cornfield in Broken Bow, Oklahoma. They hunted Klaang through the cornfield into a silo with the aim to get the DNA information Klaang previously got from Sarin on Rigel X. Klaang sealed the door but because of their genetic enhancements the Suliban slipped through under the door and followed the Klingon into the silo. Klaang made a high foot jump from the upper section of the silo and destroyed the silo, killing the two Suliban agents, with his Klingon disruptor. Silik later mentioned the death of these two Suliban while speaking with the Cabal's mysterious benefactor, noting that one of them was a friend of his. He requested if the benefactor could prevent it, only to be told that their agreement didn't provide for correcting mistakes. ( ) http://propstore.com/product/star-trek-enterprise/suliban-cabal-jumpsuit}} File:Suliban in Broken Bow 1.jpg|''Played by Steve Lambert'' File:Suliban in Broken Bow 2.jpg|''Played by Mike Watson'' Commander This salvage ship commander encountered in late 2152. The commander demanded that Jonathan Archer surrender a 31st century time travel ship. He refused to explain why he wanted the ship, and Archer refused to surrender the vessel since it was an Earth ship. Enterprise drove the ship off, but it returned with cell ships. The commander and his vessel were destroyed by Tholian forces who also wanted the time ship. ( ) Danik's grandfather The grandfather of Danik once settled on the planet Tandar Prime. Danik told this to Jonathan Archer while imprisoned at the Detention Complex 26 in 2152. ( ) }} Doctor This doctor administered drugs that forced Klaang, who the Suliban had captured from Enterprise, to tell the truth when Silik interrogated him. Silik asked the doctor if Klaang was telling the truth and the doctor told him that the drugs were working. ( ) Female prisoner This woman was held prisoner at the Tandaran Detention Complex 26 in 2152. She was one of the first Suliban encountered by Jonathan Archer and Travis Mayweather during their stay at the encampment and welcomed the two as the "new ones". When an alarm started, she told them about the inspection tour of Major Klev. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} Medic This medic did the genetic changes to Silik after the mysterious benefactor determined to send Silik on an undercover mission aboard Enterprise, disguised as a Borothan. ( ) Narra's mother Narra's mother was a Suliban woman who was imprisoned in a Tandaran detention complex. She wrote letters to her husband, Danik and tried several times to get relocated to Detention Complex 26 to be with her family. ( ) }} Prisoners These prisoners were held at the Tandaran Detention Complex 26 until 2152. They were living in cells and could also gather in a common area. They were rescued and escaped aboard Suliban shuttles when Captain Archer and Ensign Mayweather from Enterprise assisted them in their escape. ( ) , Tuesday , and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 9.|On the call sheet for Tuesday , Clete Francis is listed as "prodded Suliban" due to his minor stunt getting hit by David Kagen.|Among the costumes sold later off at the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay were the costumes worn by Billy Hamilton, Trey King, and Shawna Engert. }} File:Suliban girl.jpg|''Played by Shawna Engert'' File:Suliban boy.jpg|''Played by William Bates'' File:Suliban prisoner 1.jpg|''Played by Billy Hamilton'' File:Suliban prisoner 2.jpg|''Played by Trey King'' File:Suliban prisoner 3.jpg|''Played by Laura Renault'' File:Suliban prisoner 4.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Suliban prisoner 5.jpg|''Played by Joe Geletko'' File:Suliban prisoner 6.jpg|''Played by Jillana Neiman'' File:Suliban prisoner 7.jpg|''Played by Stephane Plancke'' File:Suliban prisoner 8.jpg|''Played by Les Belbot'' File:Suliban prisoner 9.jpg|''Played by Clete Francis'' File:Suliban prisoner 10.jpg|''Played by A.J. Teshin'' File:Suliban prisoner 11.jpg|''Played by Colin Lockerbie'' File:Suliban prisoner 12.jpg|''Played by Tom Bentley'' File:Suliban prisoner 13.jpg|''Played by Jessie Thompson'' File:Suliban prisoner 14.jpg|''Played by Dede Troit'' File:Suliban prisoner 15.jpg|''Played by Marea Bianchini'' File:Suliban prisoner 16.jpg|''Played by Dianna Faulkner'' Would-be escapees These three prisoners attempted to escape by opening a security gate and accessing the docking bay. Though they got inside, they were killed before they could secure a vessel, as Grat claimed they had been armed. ( ) }} Soldier This soldier was part of the boarding party that T'Pol let come on Enterprise to verify that Archer was no longer on board. He reported that Archer was not on board, but he got their data discs back and detected a temporal signature at Archer's last known location in the turbolift. ( ) Soldiers These soldiers attacked Enterprise in April 2153 and abducted Captain Jonathan Archer. They brought him aboard a Suliban ship where he met Silik and the Humanoid Figure. When Archer threatened Silik, both guards pointed their pistols on him. ( ) and was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and at the PropStore. http://propstore.com/product/star-trek-enterprise/suliban-cabal-jumpsuit}} File:Suliban soldier 1, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Suliban soldiers, 2153.jpg|''CGI-created'' File:Suliban soldier 2, 2153.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Suliban soldier 3, 2153.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' de:Weitere Suliban Suliban Category:Suliban